


Save the Date

by onnasannomiya



Series: Proposition 'Verse [5]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Office, Elementary Attempts at Writing Snark, Frenemies, M/M, Rivalry, alternate universe-lawyers, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnasannomiya/pseuds/onnasannomiya
Summary: So how do you respond when your rival invites you to his wedding? Emilio Jacinto wants to know.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayselya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayselya/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I know virtually nothing about what a paralegal’s responsibilities entail. This is just me winging it.

Ilyong has no intention of lingering longer in Mabini’s cubicle for longer than is absolutely necessary. He only has to stop by and drop off some documents, then off he’ll go to do the other million things he has to accomplish for the day. That’s it.

 

He enters without knocking and drops a stack of folders unceremoniously on Mabini’s desk. “Here are the precedents you’ll be needing for the Lorenzo case. These should make it a walk in the park for you. If you fail to make good use of them, you’ll be sorry.”

 

Mabini looks up from his laptop. “Sure,” was all he says, not deigning to acknowledge Ilyong’s implied threat.

 

Ilyong would have appreciated it more if Mabini retorted with an equally snappy comeback. But no, the other man would just respond with brief, noncommittal statements whenever Ilyong snarks at him. Once or twice, Ilyong had even seen a fleeting, brief smile play across Mabini’s features before they revert to their default neutral expression. That drives Ilyong up the wall. He can’t wait for the day he will get to show Mabini up by beating his score in the bar exams. That should take at least some of the wind from out of his sails.

 

He was about to leave when Mabini’s voice stops him. “Just a minute.” Mabini then pulls out a cream-colored square envelope from inside his desk drawer and holds it out to Ilyong. “Here.”

 

Ilyong looks askance at the envelope. “What’s that?”

 

Mabini raises an eyebrow. “An invitation,” he answers. “To my wedding.”

 

 _Oh._ The news itself doesn’t surprise Ilyong. He has known for quite some time that Mabini is currently engaged to his crazy-rich, legal shark of a boyfriend (who apparently has the same first name as Ilyong). That had been the main topic of office gossip for two to three days after Mabini had shown up for work one Monday morning with a ring on his finger. If Ilyong remembers correctly, the boyfriend had been Mabini’s former boss. Personally, Ilyong suspects that something skeevy is going on (or has gone on) between Mabini and that man, but what Mabini does with his personal life is none of his business. He just hopes that Mabini doesn’t call his lover-his fiancé now-“Emilio,” in bed. Because that would break his brain. Actually, scratch that-the thought of Mabini in bed, in any context, will break Ilyong’s brain for life.

 

Ilyong erases his previous unholy thoughts from his mind (lest he get even more mentally scarred) to concentrate on the matter at hand. He takes the envelope from Mabini and handles it gingerly, as if it might bite his fingers. “And you want me there?” he asks Mabini, treating the other man to his own quizzical expression.

 

Mabini remains unfazed by this. “Only if you want to,” he replies in the same nonchalant tone with which he had brought up the invitation. When Ilyong doesn’t immediately manage to respond, Mabini goes on to say “I’ve already handed hers to ‘Nay Melchora, and I’ll be dropping by Sir Boni’s and Ma’am Oriang’s offices to give them theirs. I’m also inviting two more lawyers from here-Tecson from Family Law and Apacible, our contracts specialist. That’s it.”

 

Since his brain is still processing that, Ilyong opens the envelope to give the invitation a closer look (it’s even sealed with a monogram of the couple’s entwined initials, how gross). He quickly scans through its contents, taking in the words, “you are cordially invited to the upcoming wedding of Emilio Aguinaldo and Apolinario Mabini…” written in elegant calligraphy on expensive-looking dove-gray stationery. It’s all so tasteful, it makes Ilyong want to gag. There’s even a brief poem by Rumi, for crying out loud. He decides to let Mabini know his opinion on that. “Rumi, really? I would never have pegged you as being into Sufi poetry.”

 

Mabini does look a bit embarrassed at that. “I didn’t pick it,” he says, somewhat sheepishly. “I just smiled and nodded along when our wedding planner showed that to me.”

 

Now it’s Ilyong’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Isn’t it your wedding? I would have thought someone like you would nitpick and micromanage everything.” God knows how anal Mabini gets regarding the minute particulars of his cases.

 

“In this matter, I prefer leaving the details up to the experts,” Mabini replies. He drops his gaze briefly to his engagement ring, then looks back up at Ilyong. “Our marriage would be the bigger picture.”

 

Ilyong snorts. Typical Mabini, thinking that he’s above the mundane considerations of mere mortals. He tries some more to needle Mabini by asking, “Why isn’t your fiancé whisking you away to Balesin or somewhere more exotic? He’s certainly loaded enough.”

 

Mabini purses his lips in distaste. “Goodness, no. We’re both too busy. Besides, Miong’s almost as allergic to fuss as I am.”

 

Good to know that the fiancé has his own nickname. What a relief. An admittedly petty part of Ilyong wants to say that he hopes Mabini will give up his legal career after marriage to become his husband’s kept man for life. That way, he won’t have to put up with Mabini’s presence any longer. True, the other man might be a brilliant lawyer, but does he have to be so high and mighty about it? Ilyong himself has been called cocky before, but Mabini takes “superiority complex,” to a whole new level. Yet he knows, all too well, that to entertain any such hopes would be futile. Their office will be stuck with Mabini for the foreseeable future.

 

He’s put off the question that has been nagging at him for long enough. “Why invite me?” he finally asks. “I hardly even give you the time of day.”

 

Mabini just regards Ilyong coolly, “I talk to you more than to most of the other lawyers here,” he states, matter-of-fact. Before Ilyong can come up with a suitably snarky rejoinder to that, Mabini adds “And this may come as a surprise to you, Jacinto, but I do respect you.”

 

That does stun Ilyong. He has probably known this already at some level, but it’s another thing entirely to hear it straight from Mabini himself. It’s really low of Mabini to play that card right at this moment, Ilyong thinks. Still, he can’t resist trying to get another dig in as he capitulates. “You must not have a lot of friends, Mabini,” he says, a little gruffly. “But fine, I’ll think about it. It’s free food, after all. Will there be an open bar?”

 

“There probably will,” Mabini answers. His lips quirk upward into a faint, pleased smile. After a beat, he speaks again. “You can also bring a plus one. That would make our guest list more balanced.”

 

Hearing that was welcome news for Ilyong. Having Selya around would make the event more bearable for him. “I’ll bring it up with my girlfriend.”

 

“Give me a heads-up if she confirms,” Mabini tells Ilyong. “That would save me grief from our wedding planner.” He nods and then takes one of the folders Ilyong has dropped on his desk and starts reading. Ilyong takes that as his cue to go.

 

Well, that was awkward, Ilyong thinks. He’s glad that was over. But at least, he’ll have one more thing to talk about with Selya later over Skype that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer yet again: While Emilio Jacinto’s real-life wife was named Catalina de Jesus, in this AU, EJ calls his girlfriend Selya (who I headcanon as a nurse abroad) because of “Florante at Laura.” Sometimes he also calls her Beata, after Ilog Beata in that poem. (kayselya, this is for you) Here’s how I imagine their conversation that night went:
> 
> EJ: Bale, inimbitahan ako ni Mabini kanina sa magiging kasal nya.  
> Selya: Mabini? Yung officemate mo na nayayabangan ka?  
> EJ: Mismo. Sa totoo lang, na-tetempt ako na ‘wag pumunta. Parang sigurado kasi sya na papayag ako.  
> Selya: E, di ‘wag kang pumunta kung ayaw mo.  
> EJ: Kaso, free food din ‘yun. Tapos open bar din daw.  
> Selya: Mahirap nga naman tanggihan ang free food.  
> EJ: Sabi rin nya, puede raw ako magdala ng plus one. Samahan mo ‘ko. Imbitado rin daw sina Kuya Andoy at Ate Oriang, pati rin si ‘Nay Melchora. Pero iba pa rin kung nandun ka.  
> Selya: Kelan ba yun?  
> EJ: Sa susunod na buwan.  
> Selya: Ang lapit na pala. Baka mahirapan ako. Pero sige, susubukan kong magfile ng leave sa ospital.  
> EJ: Sige na. Mababagot ako dun pag wala ka.  
> Selya: Sabi mo eh. Pipilitin ko.  
> EJ: Ayos! The best ka talaga, mahal. Love you.  
> Selya: Nambola ka pa. Pero love you rin.
> 
> One more thing: The Rumi poem alluded to in this fic is titled, "This Marriage." You can find the poem here on this link:  
> https://apracticalwedding.com/best-love-poems-for-wedding/


End file.
